


miscommunication

by orphan_account



Series: we may not perfect, but darling we're beautiful [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Texting, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well...actually he could push me away from him, or slap me, or punch me, or tell me I’m disgusting and that he never wants to speak to me again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	miscommunication

**Courfeyrac:** where have u been

 **Jehan:** oh i stayed over at grantaire’s last night

 **Courfeyrac:** ??????????????????????????

 **Courfeyrac:** ??????????????????????

 **Courfeyrac:** omg congratulations bby!!!!!

 **Jehan:** wait what??

 **Courfeyrac:** im going to tell everyone

 **Jehan:** ...tell them what

* * *

 

 **Courfeyrac:** i think jehan and r are doing the do

 **Enjolras:** ???

 **Courfeyrac:** screwing with hats off

 **Enjolras:** okay????

 **Courfeyrac:** why do i even bother

* * *

 

 **Courfeyrac:** r and jehan are doing it

 **Bossuet:** waht

 **Bossuet:** when did that even happen

 **Courfeyrac:** last night

 **Bossuet:** i...

 **Bossuet:** good on them

* * *

 

 **Joly:** does grantaire and jehan know ur telling everybody about this

 **Courfeyrac:** yeah chill i told jehan

 **Joly:** hmmn well it is rude in any case

 **Courfeyrac:** what happened to u man u used to be fun

* * *

 

 **Combeferre:** Enjolras just texted me, and if you are right that’s lovely, but this is still a gross invasion of our friends’ privacy.

 **Courfeyrac:**  but they gave me permission

 **Combeferre:** Explicit permission or did you ramble and take confusion as a yes?

 **Courfeyrac:** ....

 **Courfeyrac:** i wont tell anyone else

* * *

 

 **Bahorel:** congrats dude

 **Grantaire:** thanks????

 **Bahorel:** ;) ;) ;) ;)

 **Grantaire:** wtf

* * *

 

 **Eponine:** how big is grantaire’s cock....for science

 **Jehan:** wat

 **Eponine:**   you really don’t know how to girl talk

 **Jehan:** im really confused right now

* * *

 

 **Feuilly:** hey im happy for you guys

 **Grantaire:** for who???

 **Feuilly:** oh is it a secret?

 **Grantaire:** is what a secret

 **Feuilly:** don’t worry dude my lips are sealed.

 **Grantaire:** im not drunk enough for this

* * *

 

 **Cosette:** really??? im the last to know about you two??? home schooling sucks!! what happened to the three amigos huh??? The three musketeers?? bffs for life???  i hate u both.

 **Jehan:** I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT

 **Jehan:** I DON’T KNOW WHAT ANYONE IS TALKING ABOUT

 **Cosette:** ... you and grantaire....having dirty nasty sex....do i really need to explain it you were there not me???

 **Jehan:** we did NOT have sex who told you that???

* * *

 

 **Jehan:** we didn’t have sex. how are you always so wrong about evrything

 **Jehan:** *everything

 **Courfeyrac:** sorry :(

 **Courfeyrac:** i love you

* * *

 

 **Cosette:** i told everyone to quit it. sorry about that bby.

 **Jehan:** well it’s not as if i don’t wish it were true

 **Cosette:**   you can make it true if you want

 **Jehan:** no i cant

 **Cosette:** YES YOU CAN

 **Cosette:** you like him right?

 **Jehan:** ...obviously

 **Cosette:** no need to get snippy with me ok. he’s fond of you too. the worst answer you could get is a no.

 **Jehan:** well...actually he could push me away from him, or slap me, or punch me, or tell me i’m disgusting and that he never wants to speak to me again.

 **Cosette:** now you know that’s not right. R may be many things but he’s not a homophobe

 **Jehan:** i know that but it’s still hard okay????

 **Cosette:** *sigh*are you guys still going to the park this evening?

 **Jehan:** of course. do you want to come?

 **Cosette:** papa definitely won’t let me.

 **Cosette:** hey you should make a move today

 **Jehan:** i’ll think about it...i probably won’t do it...but i’ll think about it

 **Cosette:** release yourself from your melancholy my friend. it will only benefit you.

 **Jehan:** i’ll talk to you later cosette xx

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> i always wanted to try a texting fic. it's really hard to get characterization right with these wow. oh well, it's better to have loved and lost.


End file.
